Leroy
Leroy is a member of the kidnapping guild. He acts as a mentor of sorts to Suki during the early sections of the game, and an ally on some later missions. Story Prologue Leroy is first introduced during the prologue when Suki's carriage is stopped by "bandits", as a member of the kidnapping guild's ambush party. He and the other kidnappers bring Suki back to the lair after Cherisa chloroforms her. He is next seen alongside the Guildmaster, who is waiting with the rest of the guild to block Suki's attempted escape. After Suki is recruited into the Guild, the Guildmaster directs her to him, where he will offer her a tour of the lair, ending in her room, where he will leave her for the night. The next day, Leroy will enter without knocking, to Suki's annoyance, to give her her guild outfit. She later meets him in the main hall, where he remarks that she will need some skills in order to work for the guild. He asks Suki to fight him; she complies and is quickly defeated and subdued. Less than complementary of her performance in battle, he teaches her some techniques to escape bindings before re-tying her and leaving her to practice. He will then invite her to talk to him when she is ready to leave for Huston Village. Huston Village Upon arrival in Huston Village, Leroy will take the time to teach Suki the basics of restraining enemies and how to target a man's "secret weak point". He will also supply her with smoke grenades and instructions on their use, before sending her off alone to capture the requested girls. Once this is done, he will then direct her to deliver the ransom note to the town guardhouse. In the process of delivering the note, her cover is blown by a guard, and if Suki loses the resulting battle, control passes to Leroy, who will reluctantly go to rescue her from the guardhouse cell using a smoke bomb. In either event, Suki and Leroy will wait in the cave near the village for the guards to deliver the ransom, and go together to collect it. They are attacked by the guard from earlier while doing so, and fighting together, they overpower her and take her back with them to the Guild. This is the only time in which Leroy will battle alongside Suki. Pre-Florian Town Leroy accompanies Suki again in a purely supervisory role to her next mission in Velis Manor, watching over the captives. He is not impressed when Suki brings back Carol as a companion, suggesting to Suki that it would be less risk for her to bring Carol as a captive, but Suki refuses and Leroy relents in characteristic fashion, saying that any repercussions or betrayals would be Suki's problem. Leroy maintains a background role over the course of the next missions. He travels with Suki and Carol to Aurealis Academy but has no part of the action there, merely serving as a liaison of sorts with the academy staff during the beginning and the end of the mission. He offers light commentary until the end of the Pirate Bay mission, in which he will defend Suki's failure to the Guildmaster, reasoning that an excessive load was placed on Suki's shoulders. Florian Town Leroy next makes a major appearance when the party arrives on the outskirts of Florian Town. After antagonising Athena a little, he informs the party on the corrupt nature of the Florian town guards and their plan to pass through easily by bribing them. However, the presence of the Royal Guard throw a spanner into the works, and Leroy elects to remain in the hideout with the transported captives, allowing Suki and her companions to go out and perform reconnaissance, to their mild annoyance. He later volunteers a means of entry to the castle so that the party can seek out Cherisa there. Upon their return, they leave him behind in Florian while they proceed south to the Dark Hills. Dark Hills Leroy appears unexpectedly near the top of the tower in the Dark Hills fortress, stalling a set of guards so that Suki and company can proceed to the top unhindered. The outcome of this battle depends on whether Suki's party wins the final confrontation; if they succeed, Leroy interrupts the post-battle discussion to request some help with the guards, whom he stalled but did not defeat; Athena is less than impressed at this typical example of Leroy behaviour. If the party fails in the final battle, Leroy is captured, and his fate is left unknown. Epilogue Leroy is shown alongside the rest of the Guild in the epilogue, as they discuss Suki's demands and the guild's grudging compliance with them. He is shown not to hold any loyalties, stating that he is looking forward to capturing Suki again now that she is fair game. Personality Leroy is smug, confident, laid-back and does not seem to take anything very seriously. He is often patronizing, especially to Suki early in the game, addressing her as "rookie" and calling her a "useless maggot" if she states she is not yet ready for the first mission, though his attitude towards Suki improves later on. He does not let his contempt prevent him from mentoring Suki appropriately. He is rarely seen to do any actual work if he can help it; Suki and company do most of the grunt work while he takes the easier tasks. Even when he intervenes in the final mission, it is later discovered that he merely stalled the guards, leaving the job of dealing with them to the party. He is nevertheless competent at kidnapping and will put in effort when no other option presents itself, as happens if he has to rescue Suki in Huston Village. As Leroy is a criminal, a fact of which Suki is reminded a few times, he demonstrates no moral concern at all for the victims of the kidnapping guild beyond that which is needed to preserve their lives and physical health, and if he comments upon them at all, it is in either a condescending or perverted way. Like many of the other kidnappers, but unlike the Guildmaster, he appears to enjoy the sight of bound women; he will comment that he prefers Suki tied up and lampshades the use of gags where not strictly necessary by stating that "gagging a girl is its own reward." Trivia *He teaches Suki the Low Blow move, yet cannot use it himself. *It has been suggested that Leroy and Master Hyranda were friends, if not lovers. As Master Hyranda refers to him by name when they meet and rather then react aggressively when he asks for some of the students as payment for their services, she instead responds with "Goodbye Leroy," in a rather exasperated, yet fond, tone. Category:Characters Category:Party Members Category:Humans Category:Didnapper Characters